1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine arrangement for an off-road vehicle, and more particularly to an improved engine arrangement for an off-road vehicle that has an engine and a transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Off-road vehicles are designed to be operated over rugged terrain. These vehicles are often operated off-road over terrain such as, for example, steep inclines and declines, rough roads, and areas covered in mud and water.
Off-road vehicles typically include a frame that is supported by wheels. In one common arrangement, the vehicle has four wheels, i.e., a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels. A prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine, for instance, is employed to power at least the rear or front wheels, and most commonly, all of the wheels. Typically, the engine is combined with a transmission to form an engine unit. The transmission transfers power to an output shaft from a crankshaft of the engine. The output shaft drives the wheels through a drive line assembly.
In one arrangement, one or more seats are supported by the frame such that at least a driver of the vehicle can be seated on a seat. The engine unit can be positioned behind the seat at a location generally lower than the seat. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication JP-Y2-H6-34213 discloses such an arrangement.
The arrangement described directly above generally inhibits the engine unit from interfering with the seat or the legs of the driver. This arrangement, however, disadvantageously results in a lengthened wheel base, which increase the turning radius of the vehicle.